Talk:Cookie Clicker Wiki
The link needs to be updated to its new address at http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ 20:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) This runs on HTML5, so it is not a PC exclusive game. Any browser that completely supports HTML5 running on any OS should be able to run it. Sean96125 (talk) 15:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I've mistaken PC for Microsoft Windows. It is indeed a PC exclusive game, since there is no enhancement for touchscreen mobile devices. Sean96125 (talk) 16:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) It is able to run on other devices than PC, therefore, not a PC exclusive game. WrathOfFire (talk) 03:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Navigation is inexistent. Categories and pages should be added to the nav bar. TheBullshitPatrol (talk) 00:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) My cookies has been stolen... My GOD....what's happened the website? Let my cookies back please..... You have no idea how glad I am this wiki exists I have opinions. Feel free to cry about them. 22:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hacking Cookies? Hacking? This actually works. Press F12, go to the "consle" menu (syntax) and paste this code; Game.cookies = 99999999999 or Game.RuinTheFun 21:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki? You should have this site on MediaWiki. Tierage (talk) 23:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Please add Heavenly_Chips to the list of (featured) links. Zamiell (talk) 17:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Who is the admin for this wiki? According to , User:Betaclay is our sole administrator. It seems that he has logged in recently, but hasn't made many edits since last month here, and since the 5th on the Animal Crossing Wiki. We should try to get in contact with him first for help and more administrators, before trying for more drastic measures like adoption. In the meantime, we can request help from the VSTF to control the amount of vandalism going on. Cookie clicker strategy 14:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Cookie clicker strategy I think there should be a topic\discuss about the most efficient way to farm cookies. I kinda thought about this a long time ago, but now i'm just sitting here slowly farming cookies only by clicking golden cookies. Is it the way i should be farming by having ~4billion cps? Several questions/suggestions/etc A coupla three things... 1/ Oh man, I hate the default Wikia layout, it just begs for things to go missing and it can be impossible to track down the actual info or topic you're after even if a page does actually exist for it. Can we get some kind of general-purpose "index" page that lists off ALL the pages on the site, rather than just a small "featured" and "most recent" collection? 2/ At the same time, adding some kind of "what is?" and "general discussion" pages would be nice, to give a better overview of the whole game (other than the single paragraph on the front page) and so subjects outside of those which are already listed can be brought up. 3/ What's the intended/optimal screen resolution for the game, do we think? I reckon it's a whopping great 2560x1600 Apple Cinema Display or similar - this conclusion being reached by fullscreening the game on my 1280x800 laptop then zooming out until everything fit without any scrolling. It's more or less a perfect fit at 50%... larger than that, you need to scroll, smaller than that and some graphics start to "pull away" from the edges... It'd be nice if a future update would allow for better scaling or fitting to lower rez screens without having to zoom, which can make the text difficult or impossible to read, maybe even with a horizontal/vertical (and standard/wide) aspect switch that rearranges how some things are displayed, or even allowing free rearrangement. I've got two sessions going, competing against each other - one on this laptop, and the other on a workplace PC. The latter is snapped into my secondary, portrait, 1024x1280 monitor, and it's very cramped. It'd be even worse on my older 1024x768 lappy (not that it would probably have the horsepower to run the game anyway, but, yknow)... Even though I've figured out that you could happily make an 8-bit version fit on the screen of a Sinclair Spectrum, so long as you sacrificed some of the graphical splendour... Oh, I suppose, also... 4/ What are the recommended computer specs? It runs quite nicely on this i5/HD3000 laptop, only slowing slightly when I have a lot of other things running at once, mainly through virtual memory thrash... the workplace C2D/GMA4000 is a bit more stressed and prefers if I turn off particles etc. I haven't dared try it on the aforementioned PM/i915 relic in the spare room, but I figure it would probably crawl even with all the options turned off, despite the simplicity of the core routines (which, again, I figure an 8-bit computer would handle with no problems, so long as it was equipped to deal with at least 64-bit and preferably 80-bit numbers, the latter allowing representation of up to +/- 6044 quintillion with 2 decimal place accuracy, or -/+ 604,400 quint as an integer... or in other words, enough to fill (integer, positive decimal) or slightly overflow (negative decimal) an entire line of text on a 32-column screen with comma dividers in place; so long as this is satisfied, the number of calculations, screen updates, and checks for timer expiry and keyboard input plus screen writes it would have to do per Vblank would actually be quite limited, and could probably even be handled by a 740kHz i4004). HTML5 seems to be a very inefficient way to utilise a document markup scheme as a general programming language... Background What's with this really creepy wiki background? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 160.129.129.31 (talk • ) It's from the Cookie Clicker Classic Grandmapocalypse -Seikas (talk) 23:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Cookie I've tried clicking the cookie on the homepage but it does nothing at all. No matter how much I click it. I can't help it. Ashley Pomeroy (talk) 17:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a joke. Cattail9001 (talk) 11:34, July 12, 2014 (UTC) GAME STARTED Game started is measured in gross hours, I'd also like to see how many hours I truly spent playing Cookie Clicker (= net hours).Dudlajz1 (talk) 13:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Trolls in the Dungeon We need to stop people blanking out pages and writing "YOLO SWAG" wherever they want. I think an account should be required to make edits, and then you can break out the banhammer if people complain that someone's trolling. Heavens What about adding Heavens, unlocked when you have 1000 heavenly chips, an upgrade after prisms? And make it cost something like 999,999 T(999,999,999,999,999). Giving a cps of 99,999,999,999(Base)? Or you could replace all the 9's with 7's. Why this idea? Because I always get bored when I have around 1000 heavenly chips, and the game is not fun anymore after that amount. No upgrades and such. 23:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) "Latest Update" is not up to date It's been almost two months since this page was edited, and the changelog lists four notable updates that have happened since then. Some people who check the wiki instead of checking the game itself may be convinced that Cookie Clicker still hasn't been updated since Valentine's Day, meaning they'd be falsely informed. I'd do it myself, but I don't have permission so we need someone with higher authority to fix this. Sausagefanclub (talk) 21:34, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Seasons as Featured Page I feel like we should add the seasons page to the list of feature pages. I feel like it's my most search for thing, so It'd be helpful having on the homepage, but maybe that's just me. Kcswarthout (talk) 17:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Adding another language I saw there are 3 other languages of cookie clicker below the homepage. If I want to add another language (chinese for instance) into here how could i do? Pproar3 (talk) 15:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) All of my littery 7b cookies are gone!!!!!!!!!!! pls help game My game DID SAVE by Foxy No Wrinklers or chips! I don't have Heavenly Chips! And I also can't see wrinklers! 15:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) How many cookies baked all time do you have? And do you have One Mind upgrade?Bloody Body (talk) 12:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sugar Lumps It would be really helpful if Sugar Lump could be added to the "Late Game" section of the top menu. 07:52, August 17, 2019 (UTC) typo typo: increment'er' instead of increment'al' 14:40, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Navigation Bar The Navigation Bar is out of date, here are some changes I propose: Add Fractal Engine and Javascript Console to Gameplay/Buildings Add Sugar lump to late game Add Research Center, Wrinklers, Shiny Wrinklers, and Wrath Cookies under Late Game/Grandmapocalypse Add Heavenly Chips, Challenge Mode under Late Game/Ascension Add Big Cookie and CpS to Gameplay, and Remove the link to cookie disambiguation. Add Recipes under Background, maybe? Twoplacesatonce (talk) 03:26, October 4, 2019 (UTC)